Guardian Angel Aurorae
is the Guardian Angel of the orange rainbow. She makes her first debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sky, the first season of the Series. Angel Aurorae, usually simply referred as Aurorae, is blessed with the element of elegance, while she uses the power of light. Her bonded Bijousha is the orange spirit Estrella. Guardian Angel Aurorae introduces herself with . Guardian Angel Aurorae made her first debut in episode 04 of the first season of the series. She is the angelic alter ego of the perfect and elegant middle school student Tachibana Amber. Aurorae's Prism Brilliant is the Luce Brilliant, whose powers harmonizes with the powers of elegant light. With her Éclat Crysta, Guardian Angel Aurorae soon learns how to perform stronger attacks. And in the second season, Aurorae obtains a new weapon, the Twin Blade. Physical Information Appearance Guardian Angel Aurorae has bright orange colored hair which is wavy and reaches down to her shoulders. She wears a yellow hairband in her hair which shows to have a red bow attached to it on the right side. Her eyes are orange colored. Guardian Angel Aurorae wears a mainly orange-red colored dress without sleeves. The blouse of the dress is white colored, while the trims are bright orange colored. Around her hips she wears silver armors which are attached to a silver chain. Yellow colored overskirt layers are also attached to the silver chain. Aurorae wears black colored gloves that don’t cover her fingers. She also wears two silver armors around her wrists. She wears brown colored boots that show to have an orange gem attached to the center of them. She also wears white colored stockings with one orange lining. Around her neck, she wears her Prism Brilliant. When transforming as Mermaid into Guardian Angel Aurorae, her hair grows longer, turns orange and is tied into a low pony tail, that is hold by a yellow shell. She wears a midriff bearing orange outfit. The skirt has two different layers. The first is yellow, while the second is orange. Over her skirt, she wears a sparkling grey-greenish cloth which looks like a mermaid's tail. The cloth is held by some pears. Her boots are knee-length. Angelic Information Angelic Powers Guardian Angel Aurorae is the guardian of the orange colored rainbow, who possesses the power of elegance. Aurorae uses light based abilities and is generally known as the angel of the sun. The Brilliant owned by Guardian Angel Aurorae is known as the Luce Brilliant. Guardian Angel Aurorae, as well as the other Guardian Angels, use the power of the eternal light, which is tied deep within their souls. Aurorae uses the power of sunlight, which can be powered by legendary items and weapons which she obtains while fighting the forces of darkness. Guardian Angel Aurorae is the only Angel to not have a special introduction speech during her fairytale adventure. This may be due to the fact that Amber lost her voice during the adventure, and Aurorae didn't have the chance to alter her speech for that moment. However, Aurorae had shown to use her powers and attacks without the need of saying the names. In the German localization of Guardian Angels Of The Sky, Guardian Angel Aurorae introduces herself as Erstrahle, Oh perfektes Licht der Sonne! Ich bin Guardian Angel Aurorae!", which can be translated to "Blaze, oh perfect light of the sun! I am Guardian Angel Aurorae!". Attacks *'Dayspring Echo:' Guardian Angel Aurorae's first attack that was first used in episode 04. Guardian Angel Aurorae puts both of her hands on her chest, to gather energy, then she holds one out towards the shining sun and shouts; "The sun's perfect ray of light!". Then, the two hands of hers start to glow is a warm color and Aurorae puts her hands right in front of her. She shouts, "Resound, oh great light! Dayspring Echo!". She shoots the light at the enemy which is purified by its power. *'Brilliant Étoile:' Guardian Angel Aurorae's attack that she can only use with her Éclat Crysta. Guardian Angel Aurorae summons her MagiCrysta and fuses its power with the one of her Prism Brilliant, while shouting "Be cheerful, oh bright light of the sun!". Her Éclat Crysta then starts to glow brightly in the colors of the sun and she rises her Crysta towards the sun. A bright ray of light swallows Aurorae and the Crysta. As the Crysta sucks up the light, Aurorae forms a large circle in front of her, which then takes the shape of her sun symbol. She shouts "Brilliant Étoile!" and shoots a ray of light through the sun towards the enemy. *'Magnifique Borealis:' Guardian Angel Aurorae's main finisher in Guardian Angels Of The Stars, which replaces Dayspring Echo. Guardian Angel Aurorae puts her hands together and then rises them above her head. She then draws a big arc above her head, which turns into a sun like symbol, that slightly resemble Aurorae's personal symbol. Aurorae shouts "Glow in the colors of the sunrise" and touches the sphere in front of her, which causes it to popp into smaller spheres all around her. She then put her plams back together and shouts "Magnifique Borealis" as she pushes her hands towards the enemy. The spheres of suns follow her lead and attack the enemy with rays of light. The enemy is later purified. Group Attacks *'Triple Heart Explosion:' Triple Heart Explosion is a group attack, which three Angels can use if they fuse each other’s powers. Guardian Angel Aurorae usually performs the attack with Guardian Angel Ampere and Guardian Angel Chimaira. *'Prism Spectrum:' The Guardian Angels' purification attack, which they can only use with their MagiCrystas. First, the six Guardian Angels summon their MagiCrystas and fuse their powers with the powers of their Prism Brilliants. Each of the girls shouts, "The six prisms of the rainbow, combined into one!". Then the girls form a circle and each of them puts their hand, around which their wear their MagiCrysta, into the center of the circle. Then, the Crysts are hit by rays of color, that soon turn into a bright silver beam. Then, the girls each individually attack their target with the silver ray of light while they shout together, "Our hearts are one, shine into eternity!". Finally, they perform the finishing blow together and call, "Prism Spectrum!". *'Full Rainbow Circle:' A new group attack that the eight Guardian Angels from Guardian Angels Of The Stars. The attack can be performed when all eight Guardian Angels are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Guardian Angels call the colors of the rainbow. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their arms above their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven". Then, which a white light, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Heather and Lavender then shout, "Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts!" and the Color Palette appears in their hands. The group then appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Guardian Angels hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Cirlce!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale:' The second group attack for all eight Guardian Angels of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Guardian Angels summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Guardian Stars. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Crimson reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Heather stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Guardian Angels puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Guardian Angels with Lavender and Heather in the middle of the row. Over Heather and Lavender's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Weapons * - Guardian Angel Aurorae's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Guardian Angel Aurorae's main weapon in the second season, which resembles a bow and can be used as one. The bow can be split in two, which become to swords for offensive attacks. Angelic Forms 'Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!' In order to allow Amber to transform into Guardian Angel Aurorae, Estrella releases the powers of the orange Prism Brilliant while shouting "Iris Shining!". Amber inserts the gemstone into her Iris Inject, while calling "Spectrum・Inject!". Amber then closes her eyes as she floats up towards the big sun shining above. The light of the sun touches her body and covers it in bright orange light. Amber opens her eyes, which show to have changed their colors, then she poses in air as her outfit appears. After that, her arm protectors and boots appear. Amber then lands and flips her hair, which then changes color and gets styled. At last, her armors and Iris Inject appear and she introduces herself with "Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Guardian Angel Aurorae!". 'Magical Angels' 'Precious Angels' is Guardian Angel Aurorae's super form from Angels Of The Starry Sky☆. She wears a pale orange dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. An orange, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. An orange cloth is tied around her hip, where a yellow bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with orange trims. Guardian Angel Aurorae wears yellow arm protectors with orange bands tied around the wrists. Her hair is kept opened. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Aurorae is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Etymology - Aurorae is the plural of the word aurora, which describes a natural light display in the Earth's sky, predominantly seen in the high latitude regions.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurora However, Aurora is also the name of the Roman goddess of dawn.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aurora_(mythology) Quotes Trivia References Category:Guardian Angels